(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to aquatic extraction system and, more particularly, to an aquatic extraction system with filtration that is environmentally friendly.
(2) Description of Related Art
Conventional aquatic extraction systems are well known and have been in use for a number of years. Reference is made to the following few exemplary U.S. Patent Publications, including U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,722,685; 4,740,317; 5,160,039; 5,584,991; 5,650,073; 5,958,234; 5,993,652; 6,089,790; 6,491,818; and 6,524,028. Regrettably, most prior art aquatic extraction systems suffer from obvious disadvantages in that they are comprised of permanently fixed structures located on or near a body of water, are bulky, costly to manufacture, and expensive to maintain. Further, because they are permanently fixed, they are disruptive to the environmental ecosystem and are not esthetically pleasing when installed in a natural setting such as near a river or pond.
In addition, most other prior art water pump systems have powerful water intake units that remove or draw out massive amounts of water in a very short time. The pull or suction of water by these pumps generates a high velocity water flow (vortex) near the pump intake unit. The high rate of water flow is sufficiently strong that aquatic lives such as fish cannot escape the water current generated, and are sucked into the pump system. Therefore, regrettably, during water pumping operations, water is not the only element removed, but in addition, fish and other aquatic life is also drawn out indiscriminately by the prior art water pump systems, which threaten the ecosystem of the water source and the aquatic life therein.
Accordingly, in light of the current state of the art and the drawbacks to current aquatic extraction systems mentioned above, a need exists for an apparatus for aquatic extraction and filtration system that would be environmentally friendly. In addition, a need exists for such an apparatus that would be lightweight and portable and that would allow for varying rates of extraction of water for different applications without threatening the ecosystem of the water source and the aquatic life therein.